Awful Starts and Great Beginnings
by Miasen
Summary: Sasuke's day started off bad, and then it got worse. It doesn't help in the slightest that the blond idiot sitting next to him is laughing at him.


**A/N:** This one is for Saraisalien from Tumblr, who suggested I write this one when I reblogged a list of prompts months and months ago. Links to the list and stuff is in the AO3 posting or the Tumblr post (I'm Miasen both places) if anyone is curious.

* * *

He was going to kill Itachi. Slowly and painfully. Preferably with a rusty spoon or something equally agonizing. He surely deserved it.

Sasuke's eye twitched as he stood in the driveway, staring at the empty spot where the car he shared with his brother was supposed to stand, because Itachi knew that Sasuke had intended to use it to get to class this morning. Not just any class either, but the first political science class of the first semester at college, one he had no intention of missing out on.

Knowing that if he called Itachi his brother would either not pick up the phone, or he would just laugh at him, Sasuke shoved the now useless keys into his backpack, slung it over his shoulder and ran.

Buses were fine and dandy, but there was a good reason he had planned on taking his car. A full hour later and three different buses he finally found himself running towards the lecture hall the lecture was held in. Any extra time he had planned to use to get coffee and take his time getting to class and finding a good seat had been eaten up by the buses, and he was just glad he had checked which lecture hall he was supposed to be in the previous night. It was the only reason he managed to fall in the door a mere minute after the lecture started, wincing as it slammed shut behind him, panting from having run across the entire campus.

He saw several heads turn his direction, and added more torture to the list of what he was going to do to Itachi. This was not how his first day was supposed to be; he was supposed to be here early, ready to blend in and not be noticed for anything other than his academics.

Stalking towards an available seat he sat down, pointedly ignoring the professor at the front of the room, not wanting eye contact in hope that it meant he wouldn't remember Sasuke as the one who got in late, even if it was by a measly minute.

Instead he pulled out his notebook and pen, headlining the first page _Introduction to Political Science,_ the date in one corner while he waited for the professor to start the class. As it was he was still sitting at the front sorting through papers.

When the professor finally stood in front of the class, cleared his throat and started his introduction he didn't get further than, "Good morning, I am Asuma Saru-" before he was interrupted by the door right behind Sasuke's head slamming open. The small thought that something was wrong that Sasuke had felt the moment the teacher started talking flitted away as the entire class turned, Sasuke included, to see a blond guy looking halfway mortified and halfway like he didn't give a fuck, scratching at his mess of hair and grinning, as if he hadn't just rudely interrupted the class.

Of course the blond moron would end up spotting the available seat next to Sasuke when he looked around himself, and Sasuke had to bite down on an annoyed groan as the idiot practically fell into the seat, sprawling across it, somehow managing to clutter the desk in a span of two seconds with notebooks and textbooks and pens. Sasuke would be impressed if he wasn't so annoyed.

"Let's try this again. I am Asuma Sarutobi, and this is Sociology 101."

It took a full second for Sasuke to realise why he'd had a weird feeling when the professor introduced himself earlier. The professor that had been listen on his political science class was Professor Hatake.

"No," he muttered to himself, staring up at the whiteboard where the teacher was writing Sociology in big fat letters, as if he was taunting Sasuke.

"Hey, dude, why does your notebook say Political Science?"

Sasuke turned to the side, where the blond moron was sitting, looking at Sasuke's notebook where the name of the class he was _supposed_ to be in was still scribbled.

Sasuke ignored him in favour of finding the printout of his classes, quickly going through it until he found Political Science. Which was held in the Cooper building. Whereas he was currently in the Greenberg building. But he'd been so sure, how could…

He realised his mistake when he saw that he did in fact have a class in the Cooper building, but that wasn't until tomorrow, and he must've glanced at the wrong one last night.

Which in effect meant that he was in the wrong class, and his correct one was on the other side of campus.

"You went to the wrong room didn't you?"

Sasuke turned towards the moron, eyes narrowed in anger, not wanting to have to admit that yes he had gone to the wrong class, because he was Sasuke Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha did not make this kind of mistake.

It was all Itachi's fault obviously. If he'd had his car he would have been here earlier, would have had time to check to make sure he was in the right place, and he wouldn't be stuck here, next to an idiot who was now laughing at him, his shoulders shaking silently, lips twisted into a grin that Sasuke wanted to wipe off with a fist.

He'd never make it to his right class on time, not even if he pulled up all his track training and sprinted the whole goddamned way, campus was just too big for that. He slumped in his seat, pressing his forehead against the notebook, biting back a groan. This was literally the worst way to start his college career.

He glanced sideways at the still laughing idiot next to him, hoping he'd never see that dumb face ever again.

* * *

"You should have seen his face. If looks could kill I would be so dead." Naruto stuck his tongue out and tilted his head to the side, presumably trying to look dead but failing miserably.

Sasuke groaned, but the rest of the group just laughed at Naruto's antics. Two years had passed since that day Sasuke walked into the wrong classroom for the first (and last he might add) time, and Naruto was _still_ telling the story, as if it was in any way funny.

"The great Sasuke Uchiha, acer of all exams, failing to go to the right lecture hall, I'm still not sure I believe it," Kiba said, snorting with laughter. Sasuke glared at him, but then Naruto swung an arm over Sasuke's shoulder and pulled him close, bumping their heads together, just a little too hard, and the glare melted right off. Naruto had that effect on him.

"It's the best mistake he ever did," Naruto said, "wouldn't have met me if he hadn't gone there."

Sasuke would have shrugged off Naruto's arm, but it was just a little too nice so he just let it rest around his shoulder, pretending his retort didn't lose all its bite when they were sitting like this. "It was the first of many mistakes. Saying yes to that first date being the biggest one."

"I'm so wounded, Sasuke. look at this face and tell me I'm not the best thing that ever happened to you."

Sasuke turned to look at Naruto, and was met with lips screwed into a pout, eyes big and pleading.

"Tsk, you are the absolute worst," he said.

Naruto just laughed. "I love you too."

"I don't love you, I hate you. You are awful."

"Weird, that's not what you were yelling out yesterday when-"

Sasuke figured he shouldn't be surprised that Naruto had absolutely no boundaries and would willing tell everyone at the party all about their sexlife, but he had no desire for anyone to know exactly what he had been yelling last night, and he had long since learned that there was only one thing that really shut Naruto up, so he grabbed the moron by the hair and yanked him close, kissing him hard. There were catcalls from the others, but he didn't really care.

If anyone had told him two years ago, when he he had ran into the wrong lecture hall on his very first day of college and was stuck for a full hour sitting next to the insufferable menace that had introduced himself as Naruto Uzumaki, that not only would he _see_ the blond idiot again, he would fall madly in love with said idiot, he would have thought they'd smoked something they shouldn't have.

He might have missed his first political science lecture, but he didn't regret that in the least.

"Happy two year anniversary," Naruto muttered against his lips when they pulled apart.

Sasuke should be annoyed that Naruto had decided-on his own-that they counted their anniversary not from their first date, or when they went official, but from that day Sasuke had walked into Naruto's Sociology class, but instead he found himself smiling, pressing his forehead against Naruto's.

"Happy anniversary," he said, and then he kissed Naruto again.


End file.
